New metabolites will be isolated from two different groups of molds, the Pyrenomycetes and the Basidiomycetes. Their structures will be elucidated and they will be tested for antibiotic and other types of biological activity. Their taxonomic significance will be examined. For some of the metabolites, biogenetic studies will be carried out.